Winx Club: The Next Generation
by Aishagirl12
Summary: This is a redo of my other Winx Club Story and it takes place on Alfea, At the Beginning of the school year where the daughters and sons of the Winx have to fight a new threat, Who is this threat and how many of this threat are their?
1. Chapter 1: First Day of Alfea

It was morning in Alfea when a girl with dark brown skin, blue eyes, long black wavy hair, wearing black PJ's with Eeyore and hot pink hearts on them was sleeping when she smelled smoke...

'Ha! What the heck!?" She yelped, waking up.

She sped to the kitchen to find a girl with fair skin, blonde hair and brown eyes running around the place in panic.

'Fire! Fire! Fire! Run away from the fire!" The girl cried.

The dark haired girl summoned a morphix bubble, filled it up with water from the bathroom, morphed it into a sprinkler and sprayed the Kitchen with it, putting out the fire.

'Belle! What happened in here!?" The dark haired girl asked.

'I...Tried to make pancakes!" Belle answered.

The dark haired girl magically extracted the liquid out of the pot and separated the ingredients. The ingredients were water and flour.

'Belle! You can't make pancakes with water and flour! It's just not done!" The dark haired girl cried.

Belle sank to her knees and cried like a child that dropped their ice cream.

'It's hopeless! I'll never be a good chef like you and Cailyn!" Belle whined.

The dark hair girl sighed and dropped to Belle's level.

'C'mon! Don't talk like that B! You just need practice!" The dark haired tenderly replied.

'Thanks Rubes! You're the best friend a girl could have!" Belle proclaimed hugging Ruby.

'Aww! It's not a problem!" Ruby replied, hugging her back.

'What happened in the kitchen!?" A girl with tan skin and brown eyes asked.

'Things...Got a little messy KK..." Ruby nervously laughed.

'Oh!" The tan-skinned girl replied while brushing her black hair back.

'Uh, Guys! You might wanna hurry it up a bit! it's 7:45 a.m.!" Another girl with pale skin, short hot pink hair and brown eyes shouted.

'7:45!?" They shouted. 'We're still in our pajamas!"

They rushed out of the kitchen and tried to go the bathroom but Belle made it there first.

'Seriously!?" Cailyn complained.

'You've gotta be kidding me!" Ruby whined.

'Now I won't be able to pluck my eyebrows!" The hot pink haired girl griped.

'I'll pluck your eyebrows Lexi!" Cailyn excitedly shrilled.

'Uh, Uh! Woman! The last time you plucked my eyebrows! I had to draw my eyebrows on me!" The hot pink haired girl responded.

'Yeah! I remember! You looked like the cookie monster shaved his butt and glue the hair above your eyes!" A girl with wavy purple hair and green eyes reminisced while laughing.

'Sydny! It's not funny!" Lexi pouted.

'Ooh! I'm sorry girl! I just couldn't help it!" The purple haired girl replied.

'What're we gonna do now!? She takes forever in there!" Lexi whined.

'Forever!?" Ruby asked.

'Yeah, If you didn't know my sister takes literally two hours to do her hair" Another girl with milk chocolate brown hair and dark honey brown eyes answered.

'Taylor, please tell me you're joking..." Ruby begged.

'Dol'ling, She is not joking," Sydny cut in.

'Belle!" Ruby yelled.

'Yes?" Belle asked.

'How long do you spend on your hair!?" Ruby asked.

'2 hours!" Belle chirped.

'Told ya..." Sydny and Taylor replied.

'How in the world of Magix does it take you 2 hours to do your hair!?" Ruby ranted.

They then heard a girl with orange hair and fair skin moan.

Ruby ran to the girl's room and shouted her name.

'Mary! Mary! Wake up!" Ruby shouted while shaking her.

'Ugh...5 minutes...you know I'm not a morning person Rubes..." Mary moaned.

'Um, I'm sorry you're not a morning person, but WE have 10 minutes to get ready!" Ruby calmly but sassily replied.

Mary quickly opened her eyes, took a quick glance at Ruby, looked at the ceiling, and looked at Ruby again.

'WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Mary shouted so loud it created wind that blew Ruby's hair.

'Yep, she's not kidding! It's 7:50 a.m." Lexi intervened.

'I-...! I have to put on my clothes! G-...Go to the bathro-..." Mary rambled.

'Nope, too late! Bella's already taken it up! And you know how long she takes for her to get ready!" Ruby quipped.

They all groaned with slight frustration.

'Well girls...We only got one choice..." Ruby gravelly suggested.

It was Alfea's girl restroom.

'Uh, Uh girl! I am not going in that nasty restroom!" Cailyn sassily objected.

'You got a better idea!?" Ruby quipped.

'But I don't want to..." Cailyn whined.

'C'mon KK, This is the only way..." Ruby begged.

'Ugh! I swear we need to lock that girl out of the bathroom next time!" Cailyn submitted.

'I'll take that as a yes," Ruby chuckled.

Ruby tugged onto Cailyn's wrist and led her into the crowded restroom.

Cailyn was doing her make-up with Lexi doing the same.

Ruby was brushing her teeth and washed out the toothpaste with water, twice.

Mary was brushing her hair, Sydny doing her make up.

Taylor was brushing her hair and doing her make up as always.

After they got ready they ran to class and took their seats in the knick of time as the bell ring.

'Ah! Hello students" the teacher happily shouted.

'Hello miss Amy!" The students replied.

'Let me do attendance, Riley of Waterland?" Miss Amy called.

'Here!" Riley answered.

'Princess Micheala of Ariea?" Miss Amy called.

'Here!" Micheala called.

'Princess Ruby of Andros?" Miss Amy called.

'You don't have to call me princess, but I'm here!" Ruby sheepishly giggled.

'Ah, Princess Bella of Solaria...?" Miss Amy called.

'..." No reply.

'Where Is Miss Bella...?" Miss Amy asked.

'Uh...she has a slight cold!" Ruby nervously replied.

'Ooookay...Whatever you say Miss Andros..." Miss Amy responded.

'Now, Today we will learn to how to shape shift into Animals, who wants to try the spell first?" Miss Amy asked.

Ruby looked around then raised her hand.

'Ah, Miss Andros, thanks for the volunteer...again..." Miss Amy sighed.

Ruby came up to the front of the desk.

'Now, The spell is Via ShiftShape into whatever!" Miss Amy said.

'Via ShiftShape into a...cat!" Ruby shouted.

She turned into a Carmel brown kitty cat.

'Aww! She's so cute!" The class of fairies clamored.

Cat Ruby sprinted over to Mary and Cailyn and licked each of their faces.

'Aww! Ruby! Stop, That tickles!" Cailyn and Mary giggled.

'Okay I think that's enough, ShiftShape Via back into a human!" Miss Amy shouted.

Ruby turned back into a human but was in the cat position, licking her hand but then sheepishly stared at the class, and sheepishly laughed while blushing.

'No catnip for me I guess," Ruby nervously laughed.

The class laughed and giggled.

'Class dismissed," Miss Amy said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

'I know you love Belle, but you need to stop babying her," Cailyn said in a low tone.

'Babying her...?" Ruby asked.

'Girl, this is the third time in the row you have covered for that girl!" Sydny replied.

Ruby sighed. 'Okay...I admit it, but I don't want her to get in trouble"

'Ruby she's 16, she's not a baby, she can handle herself," Cailyn sassily responded.

'Okay...I guess you're right I'll tell he-..." Ruby trailed of before hearing a cry.

Cailyn gasped.

'What was that?" She asked.

'I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Ruby replied running to the bathroom.

She gasped when she saw almost every girl laugh at a young girl with brown hair and amber eyes with bruises and cuts on her fair skin.

She growled and used a transformation spell to be a giant with blue hair, pointy teeth, and souless eyes.

' _ **GET OUT!**_ " She roared.

Every girl shook with fear and ran as fast as they could their hearts pounding against their chests.

Ruby snickered and turned back to her normal self.

'Transformation Spell, Works every time," Ruby chuckled.

'Welp, you sure gave them the heebee jeebies," Sydny chuckled.

'Yeah, haven't seem them that scared since the halloween party!" Mary giggled.

Ruby stared at the girl and frowned with concern, the girl must've been 2 feet shorter then Ruby (Ruby is 5"8" btw) her long hair was brutally cut short and was now a mangled mess on the ground, her tears dripping like rain.

'Hey, You okay? What happened to your face?" Ruby asked the girl.

'These-...These 3 mean girls beat me up and cut my hair!" The girl quivered.

'What!? Why those little-...!" Mary growled.

'You have a name?" Ruby asked.

'E-Emma," The girl replied.

'Sydny, do you think you have anything for bruises?" Ruby asked.

'Yeah, it's in my part of our dorm," Sydny answered.

in a minute or two Sydny was back with the Elixir.

'It's here! A warm of ACV and a teasopoon of sea salt, Just...don't drink it, like the brunette over here did!" Sydny begged with sarcasm.

'Hey it's my fault it looked like tea!" Taylor ranted.

Ruby giggled as Sydny handed her a paper towel and the elixir.

'Emma, That's a pretty name," Ruby coaxed while putting the elixir on her bruises.

she used her healing magic to make the healing process faster.

'Can you tell me what these girls looked like?" Ruby asked.

'One had blonde hair, one had caramel colored hair and the last one white colored hair" Emma responded.

'What did they say to you?" Ruby asked while summoning bandages.

'Ooh! Can I put the bandages on her?" Cailyn asked giddily.

'Girl the last time you put bandages on someone they looked like frankenstein!" Sydny remarked with a sassy tone.

'Or a mummy, and that mummy was me," Taylor chimed in.

'Aww C'mon you had cuts all over you!" Cailyn whined.

'It was a paper cut," Taylor replied rolling her eyes.

'Oh," Cailyn realized.

Ruby giggled and started to apply the bandages.

'They said, "Aren't you a bit young to go to fairy school nerd!?" and "Hey ugly!" "Hey Shortie!" And then they beat me up..." She said while drying her tears.

'Don't worry, I-..." Ruby nervously laughed. 'We, Will make sure they don't get away with this.

'Wear these bandages for a week okay? And hold this to this eye, it'll stop the swelling," Ruby coaxed.

'Okay...Thanks" Emma replied.

Ruby offered her hand and helped her stand up, Emma gave her a shocking embrace. Ruby hesitated but hugged her back.

'Now let's catch some bullies!" Ruby said, determined.

Ruby led her outside as her friends followed.

'ATTENTION ALL BLONDES, CARAMEL HEADS AND WHITE HAIRS COME TO THE FRONT THIS INSTANT!" Ruby shouted in a fierce tone, her voice striking fear into the hearts of those she called.

They quickly stopped what they were doing and lined like soldiers on a battlefield.

'Now I'm only going to ask this question once! I DON'T Care If you're going to misses Agnes's Class! and I am NOT Going to repeat myself! Who. Cut. This. girl's. hair!?" Ruby demanded.

They all whimpered but didn't reply.

'I will interrogate every single one of you if that's what it takes!" Ruby almost growled.

They jumped as their hearts almost beat against their chest so fast it seemed like they would all jump out.

'I am going to give you to the the count of 3 to confess! 1...!" Ruby shouted.

No reply.

'2...!" Ruby shouted getting angrier a vein about to pop out of her forehead.

Still No Reply.

'Thre-...!" She trailed off before three cries were heard from three girls.

'WE DID IT!" They all whined with fear.

One had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other had caramel colored hair and dark purple eyes, and the last one had white hair and ember eyes.

'We confess we did it! We cut her hair!" They confessed.

Ruby growled and stomped towards them.

'Lord have mercy on their souls," Sydny almost whispered.

Ruby pulled each of their ears and led them over to Emma.

'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Not the ears! Not the ears!" They whined.

'Now apologize! or I'm taking this to Griselda!" Ruby demanded.

'Not Griselda!" The Blonde begged.

'She's the woooooorrrrst!" The Caramel head whined.

'You think I'm Kidding!? I've got her on speed dial and I will call her! Now! Apologize!" Ruby demanded once more.

'We're sorry we beat you up and cut your hair, and then called you mean names and then...and then..." They clammored.

'Okay, I think that's enough, Now Emma, You don't have to forgive them," Ruby told her.

'I...It's okay, I guess," Emma stuttered.

'She said it's fine, and I think I won't call Griselda," Ruby said in a low tone.

The Bell rung.

'Now get to class before I change my mind!" Ruby ordered.

'Don't have to ask us twice!" They said before running as fast as they could to class.

'Who's miss Agnes?" Emma asked.

'The Scariest teacher in school," Ruby chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh no! she got kidnapped!

The girls went their second class and apologized for being late to professor Palladium.

'There was a...situation," Ruby explained.

'Oh, Well, You are excused, take your seats," Professor Palladium replied.

They took their seats.

'Now today we will be welcoming a new student, she is quite rather young from the rest of you so please give her some guidance and love," Professor Palladium announced.

Ruby lightly gasped.

'Do you think it's Emma?" Ruby asked Cailyn.

'I don't know, It might be," Cailyn replied.

'But let's not assume okay?" Mary asked.

'Okay," Ruby sighed and turned around.

'Miss Emma!" Professor Palladium announced.

Ruby gasped.

She could hear Emma's rushing footsteps.

'Uhhh...Professor Palladium! Can I go to the restroom!?" Ruby nervously asked.

'Uh...S-Sure!" Professor Palladium answered.

Ruby rushed to Emma and stopped her.

'Huh!? Ruby?" She asked.

'No time! We need to get you ready!" Ruby replied rushing Emma and her to the restroom.

Ruby used her water manipulation abilities to manipulate the water to leave the sink. She then enveloped Emma's hair in water, she balled her hand into a fist then unballed it, she repeated this action then frantically brushed her hair she then utilized her ability to slide it out of her hair,  
She then combed the tangles out of her hair, summoned scissors to cut the uneven ends to make her hair look even and then put her hair in a neat ponytail.

'Now, for the final touch, Bandages, hide," She said, performing a spell.

The spell made her healing bruises, cuts and bandages seem invisible.

'Voila!" Ruby almost sang out turning Emma around.

Emma gasped with delight with what she saw and squealed.

'I look like I'm 14!" Emma almost squealed.

'Wait! Btw, I never got your age! How old are you?" Ruby asked.

'I'm 12!" Emma replied.

'Oh" Ruby responded.

Emma sprinted towards Ruby and hugged her waist.

'I just met you today and your like the big sister I never had!" Emma shouted with happiness.

Ruby yelped and hesitated but smiled and hugged her back.

'Let's go to class okay?" Ruby professed.

'Okay," Emma complied following her.

Ruby opened the door for Emma, sat in her desk and watched as she introduced herself.

'Well Miss Emma, It's nice to meet you as well, I am profe-..." Professor Palladium said.

'Professor Palladium?" Emma asked.

'Uh...Y-..Yes," Professor Palladium said, Flustered.

The class giggled and chuckled.

'L-Let's take a seat Emma," Professor Palladium announced.

'Yes Sir," Emma replied.

After class...

'Miss Andros, May I have a word with you?" Professor Palladium asked.

'Sure, What is it?" Ruby asked walking towards him.

'I know you did Emma's hair," Professor Palladium said.

'Ehh?" Ruby asked blushing involuntarily while moving her shoulders back.

'I could tell from the odd but neat shininess coming from her hair, And I want to thank you," Professor Palladium replied.

'O-...Oh," Ruby respond, becoming a bit more relaxed.

'Your unwavering Kindness is just what Emma needs to guide her into becoming the fairy she needs and wants to be, so I am personally asking you to be her mentor," Professor Palladium spoke.

Now Ruby couldn't stop blushing.

'Uh...S-..S..Sure! Th-Thank you, Actually! I won't make you regret this!" Ruby almost squealed.

On the outside Ruby was calm, cool, collected...

Ruby walked out of the classroom and waved goodbye to Professor Palladium.

But on the inside...

Ruby was screaming and squealing with joy! She was giggling too...until she realized she was actually doing this in real life... Just like thinking out loud...others noticed.

Ruby awkwardly laughed and waved to everyone, sporting a sweatdrop.

Miss Agnes's Class...

'Princess Ruby of A-..." Miss Agnes trailed off before being interrupted.

'I'm here!" She heard Bella shout. 'I'm sorry I'm late I ju-..."

'Well well well if it isn't the princess who's always late! Luckily miss Andros here covered for you! So just sit down before I change my mind!" She snapped.

Bella moped and dragged to her seat.

'Thanks for covering for me...you're the best..." Bella whispered.

'It's no problem Bella, but you need to spend less time on your hair and be on time, let me do your hair." Ruby whispered back.

'Y-You'd do that!?" Bella almost squealed.

'Of Co-..." Ruby trailed off before being interrupted by Miss Agnes.

'QUIET! WHO'S TALKING IN MY CLASS!?" Agnes shouted.

'Uah! N-Noone miss Agnes!" Bella replied almost jumping out of her skin, as if her heart was dropping to her feet.

'What Iiii Thought..." She said. 'Princess Ruby of Andros,"

Ruby sighed but replied.

'Here..." She said.

'Why are you sighing, Princess...?" She asked, her tone sounding like a witch from a fairy tail.

'M-Ma'am...?" Ruby asked, trying to keep her brave face and composure.

'You don't like being called Princess...? Princess?" She replied before getting closer and closer.

Ruby didn't reply.

'Does it bother, you? Being a princess!?" She snapped smacking her hands on Ruby's desk hard and loud.

Ruby only shed one drop of sweat as Mary was lowkey growling and clenching her fists.

'It'd be a shame if your mother knew about this..." Agnes said, her voice getting sinisterly calmer.

Ruby could feel her heart pounding a million beats per second while still keeping a brave face.

Bella low key growled as well and decided that it was enough! So she conjured a tiny ball of light and secretly aimed for Agnes's face.

'She's so sa-...aaaahhhh!" Agnes was cut off by a mysterious ray of light heading towards her and it eventually temporarily blinding her.

She backed away and growled when she got her sight back, and just walked back to her desk.

Ruby sighed with relief and gave one of her rare smiles, a smile of relief.

'Thank you," She mouthed to Bella.

Bella gave her a thumbs up and her signature smile.

After Miss Agnes's Class...

'Ugh...I think Miss Agnes hates me..." Emma moped.

'Don't sweat it, kid, she hates everybody who turns out to be smarter than her..." Sydny replied.

'Yeah, Sydny's right, she doesn't like alot of the fairies in this school," Ruby intervened.

'But that doesn't mean you have to beg for her approval!" Cailyn cut in.

'Yeah, who needs grumpy old Agnes anyway" Bella growled.

'Ugh! I wanted to smack her in the face for doing that to you!" Mary shouted.

'Yeah! There are times where I don't like being called princess!" Taylor raged.

'Just because you're a princess doesn't mean that you like being called princess all the time!" Mary raged.

After classes...

At Clowdtower...

3 witches named Pearl, Melinoe and Alyssa were watching them from a crystal ball and cackling.

'Ugh! I can believe I'm related to such a barbarian! That Barbarian and those pixies! No I have a better word! Those peasants!" Pearl ranted shattering the Ice Krystal ball with her fist.

'What do you expect? You said she's been like that ever since she was a little squirt!" Melinoe replied.

'Hmm, Yes you have a point," Pearl responded, filing her nails.

'Hey, Why don't we teach that cavewoman of a cousin and her pixie friends a lesson?" Melinoe evilly suggested.

'Sounds a bit barbaric, but why not fight a little fire with fire...?" Pearl giggled.

'Alyssa! Let's go!" Melinoe shouted.

'Uh, C-Coming!" Alyssa replied.

Back at Alfea...

'So Em! Where are you from?" Bella asked.

'From a Kingdom named Astria," Emma answered.

'Wow, Astria sounds cool, Why don't you tell us about it?" Ruby cut in.

'Yeah, What is it like?" Mary asked.

Emma gasped with delight as her eyes grew wide and she grabbed a ton of books, she opened the page to one and pointed to a star.

'Astria began as a star! but then it expanded into a 2 house neighborhood! Then 2 became 4! 4 became 8 and then it became a town! A fancy town atleast! Then-...!" Emma rambled.

'Uh geez," Bella sighed.

The other girls sighed as well and sorted Sweatdrops with equal faces for eyes.

'This is going to be a looooong story is it?" Bella asked.

'E-..Emma! You-...You don't have to tell us EVERY SINGLE THING about Astria! Just tell us what it's like from your prospective!" Ruby nervously laughed.

'O-Oh...S-Sorry, I tend to overexplain myself alot," Emma nervously chuckled.

'Eh, It's fine! You're not the only one who rambles, honestly sometimes I ramble when I'm either embarrassed or flustered," Mary nervously laughed.

'Or when she's around Blake!" Bella giggled.

'Auh! What!? N-No I don't!" Mary lied.

'Oh really!?" Bella questioned.

'Sh-Shut up!" Mary replied, blushing uncontrollably.

The girls laughed.

With Pearl, Melinoe and Alyssa,

They tip toed to the halls of Alfea.

'Ugh, do we have to-..." Melinoe asked.

'Shhh!" Pearl replied.

Melinoe lowered her voice and rolled her eyes.

'Why do we have to tip toe to where we're going?" Melinoe asked.

'Because True Ladies never make themselves noticed..." Pearl whispered.

'Whatever baby feet," Alyssa chuckled.

Melinoe chuckled as Pearl pouted and crossed her arms.

They then heard footsteps, then when they looked saw a person in a hoody, they had a slightly muscular build.

'Ooh...Who's Mystery person in the hoodie?" Melinoe asked.

'I don't know, but let's find out!" Melinoe snickered.

Alyssa created a breeze that was strong enough to knock the hoodie off just a little, the person gasped and put the hoodie back on as fast as they could, they then ran.

'Ah man! That's a bummer!" Alyssa pouted.

'Well we did see enough to know that they're a normal fairy here," Melinoe snickered.

'Who do you think they are?" Pearl asked.

They then heard footsteps and then were mysteriously attacked and grabbed by a fist made out of fire,

'That's none of your business!," A familiar voice growled.

The three witches gasped and growled when they saw Mary.

'Well Well Well, If It isn't my barbaric cousin!?" Pearl snapped.

'I'd rather be barbaric than lazy!" Mary retorted.

Pearl growled and froze the hand setting them free.

'I can't believe a princess like you would hang out with these peasants!" Pearl raged.

'They're NOT Peasants! They're my friends! And what are you doing here!?" Mary retorted.

'I'm here to teach you a lesson! Girls!" Pearl shouted.

'Nightmare Screech!" Melinoe shouted.

'Mini Hurricane!" Alyssa shouted.

'Ah!" Mary shouted before falling to the ground.

She growled and tried to attack but suddenly she froze, her throat tightened, she could hear her heart pumping through her ears every muscle in her body even her brain was screaming at her to run but she remained frozen. Then the mini hurricane spun her around and around until she became dizzy.  
She could feel the pain in her chest getting worse worse, her vision starting to get blurry and her knees buckling she could hear buzzing, she tried to run to her friends dorm room but was getting weaker and weaker, her muscles getting weaker too, she could barely stand she could jog no more...

'I...Is that a bee..?" Mary asked before seeing black.

She passed out moaning before she hit the floor.

Pearl giggled and froze her in a block of ice.

'Let's take her to Clowdtower!" Pearl whispered standing her up.

The other witches snickered and agreed teleporting out of Alfea and into Clowdtower.

The person they tried to unmask whimpered and shed a tear, shaking before running towards the dorm room...


	3. Chapter 3: The Epic Rescue!

'MARY'S BEEN WITCHNAPPED!" The mysterious person cried out in panic.

'WHAT!?" The girls shouted.

The mysterious person told them what happened and the girls minus Sydny and Cailyn started to tear up cry.

'This can't be happening...Mary's...Mary's never scared..." Ruby sniveled, her lips quivering.

'Poor Mary..." Bella quivered.

'Why did it have to have to be her!?" Taylor questioned.

'Who could have done this!?" Lexi asked.

'Yeah...Mary hasn't done anything to anyone!" Ruby cried.

'Well...I heard the leader of the group of saying something about true ladies and all that stuff," the mysterious person cut in.

Right then and there...time stopped for Ruby...and she suddenly realized who had kidnapped her sister...her best friend...

The could feel her heart pounding against her chest, her throat tightening, her fists clenching and her teeth clenching as well she also felt as if a vein was about to pop out of her forehead when she realized what just happened.

'Oh no...she's about to blow!" Bella whimpered childishly before grabbing Emma and running to the corner of the room covering the preteen's ears.

'PEARL!" She screamed with rage.

'Uh...Wh-...Who's Pearl?" Emma asked.

The middle of Ruby's face turned purple and her eyes shrunk she ran out of the room as fast as a roadrunner without thinking twice.

'Ah! We've gotta follow her before she does something she regrets!" Bella cried.

'Bella's right, let's go!" Sydny shouted.

The girls ran after Ruby. Sydny conjured up a vine wall to stopped her a Bella threw a light sphere at her to temporarily blind her, Ruby yelped as she was hit by the light sphere and fell on her butt.

Bella then brought Ruby's sight back, she then hugged her and held her tight.

'Let me go! I need to...I need to..." Ruby shouted before her lips and finally crying into Bella's tank top.

'It's okay...it's okay...let it out," Bella whispered.

Ruby screamed with rage and then sobbed uncontrollably.

'This is all my fault! I...I should've been there to protect her! I-...!" Ruby quivered.

'Hey, Don't go there! It's not your fault," Sydny replied.

'But...But..." Ruby stuttered.

'Look, noone in this entire school saw it coming, not even Miss Faragonda!" Sydny cut in.

'I hope Mary's going to be okay..." Ruby stammered.

Sydny sighed.

'Look she may have not seen this coming, but lesbi-honest honey, she is a walking firecracker! Do you really think Mary's going to let those three witches push her around?" Sydny chuckled.

Ruby giggled and wiped her tears.

'I guess not, you're right, I shouldn't worry so much..." Ruby responded.

'Tissue?" Emma asked holding a hankercheif.

Ruby hesitated but graciously took it.

'Yes, Thank you," Ruby whispered.

'You're welcome," Emma chirped.

'Girls, we have a long way ahead of us, And I know they said that fairies shouldn't step foot in Clowdtower, But It's worth it to save our teammate and friend!" Ruby spoke.

'Yeah! You're right! Let's go save Mary!" Bella cut in.

'Let's make ourselves invisible!" Taylor said using her magic to hide them.

'Tele-..." Bella almost yelled.

'Shhh!" They replied.

'O-...Oh! Sorry!" Bella whispered. 'Teleportus!"

They appeared in Clowdtower, the school for witches.

The school hadn't changed a bit, accept for a guardian witch guarding the door.

'Okay Girls, let's try to be as quiet as we can, Okay?" Ruby whispered.

'Okay," They complied.

The tip toed up to the every room and looked through every door.

'So who's Pearl?" Emma asked.

'Pearl is...Mary's...Less than charming cousin..." Bella answered.

'Why does she hate Mary so much?" Emma asked.

'Well, Pearl has a princess complex, and thinks that fighting is beneath her...Well...Physical fighting atleast..." Bella replied.

'And when we were little Mary was the recurring boxing champion in our family..." Ruby explained.

'Pfft, The girl was probably just jealous..." Sydny scoffed.

'Here! I found it!" Bella whisper-shouted.

The girls gasped with delight and followed Bella to the witches Room until...they found out it was locked...

'Anybody got a hairpin?" Ruby asked.

Bella dug in her hair and pulled out a hairpin.

'Wow! Thanks Bella!" Ruby chuckled.

'Let's just say me and Tay Tay have a sibling in Solaria loves to lock doors," Bella replied.

Ruby chuckled and jiggled the hair pin in the lock until it opened, Ruby put her finger to her lips notioning for them to be quiet. They complied and tip toed in the room,

'Don't worry, Big Sis, We'll get you out of here!" Ruby whispered. 'Bella, I'd opera sing her out of here but I don't think we have the luxury to do that, so could you try to melt the I've with your star power?"

'Sure thing, Rubes! Melting Star!" Bella whisper-shouted.

The star was melting the ice yard by yard and was to shoulders but unfortunately it was frozen and shot down. The girls gasped as it faded.

'Caught you red handed! Now what're you peasants doing in our room!?" Pearl snapped.

'For your information we're not peasants! We're fairies!" Bella growled.

'And People who live in a Kingdom aren't call peasants! They're called citizens!" Ruby retorted.

'Yeah! What Ruby said!" Emma replied.

'You are so wrong! Girls teach these peasants a lesson!" Pearl commanded.

'I'll give them the shock of their life!" Alyssa snickered summoning lightning to shock them.

Most of them dodged it but Bella and Cailyn hit, They yelped and stumbled around the room.

Ruby gasped.

'Plural Healing!" Ruby shouted.

The spell healed both of them and revitalized their energy.

'Thanks Ruby!" Cailyn and Bella shouted.

Cailyn went over and hugged Ruby tight.

'Ooh! Thank youuu, gurl!" Cailyn squealed.

'Does Cailyn always get that easily distracted?" Emma asked sporting a sweatdrop.

'Yep..." Bella answered, Also sporting a sweatddop.

'You're welcome, but can you not cut off my oxygen supply?" Ruby nervously laughed.

'Oh! Sorry Ruby!" Cailyn replied.

'It's okay, but we need to continue fighting Pearl and her friends!" Ruby replied.

'Oh! That's what we were doing! I remember!" Cailyn responded. 'Earth punch!" Cailyn shouted punching the ground.

Rocky Pillars rose from the ground and gave them uppercuts! They yelped and fell to the ground.

'Good job, KK!" Ruby shouted.

'Woah! How'd she do that!?" Emma asked.

'She's the fairy of Earth, Dol'!" Sydny replied.

'Thank you!" Cailyn shouted back.

'You're welcome! Morphix Bubble Wave!" Ruby replied while attacking Alyssa.

the morphix waves surrounded Alyssa and spun around so fast off her oxygen supply.

'Morphix Bubble Wave, Disband!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby jogged to Alyssa and caught her before she fell,she slowly laid her down and put a barrier around then continued to help her friends battle the saw Taylor struggling..

'Sunlight Beam!" Taylor shouted trying to aim for Pearl...

'Nightmare streak!" Melinoe shouted getting infront of Pearl.

The beams clashed, but Melinoe's was getting stronger. Ruby put her hand on Bella's shoulder and smiled before shooting out a beam of magic of her own.

'River beam!" Ruby shouted combining her power with Bella's.

Melinoe grunted with frustration as the beam got stronger and was weakening hers.

'Why you little pi-..." Melinoe grunted out.

The beam canceled hers out and knocked her out.

'Morphix Pillow!" Ruby shouted.

Melinoe landed on the pillow.

'Did you two knock her out?" Lexi asked while trying to melt the Ice block even further.

'Well, Atleast she had a soft landing!" Bella replied.

'Nature Wrap!" Sydny shouted.

The spell wrapped Pearl around in Vines and trapped her to where she couldn't move.

Pearl grunted and yell with anger and frustration as she tried to wriggle her way out.

'Uh Uh! The more you struggle the tighter it gets!" Sydny quipped.

'Earth Shattering Shake!" Cailyn shouted.

The tremble in the ground shattered the Ice and set Mary free.

'Give it up, Pearl! You're out matched and outnumbered!" Ruby shouted as the girls stood around her, Cailyn behind her with Mary in her Arms.

Pearl hyperventilated with anger and then started to laugh.

'Uh...Why is she laughing...?" Bella asked, getting creeped out.

'I don't know, But something doesn't feel right," Ruby replied in a creeped out tone as well.

'Witness my power!" Pearl cried freezing the vines and shattering them.

Pearl utilized her powers to make the dull part of an Ice Spike uppercut Ruby, Ruby grunted in pain.

'Ruby!" The girls shouted.

'I'm fine! But she's going to be OPPOSITE of that for messing with Mary!" Ruby replied her eyes glowing.

'Dang Girl, This just got real," Sydny said.

'Please don't tell me she's attacking with Telekinetic Overload!" Bella begged.

'Uh...What's Telekinetic Overload!?" Emma asked, a bit frantic.

'No, She's not, According to my calculations, she's not really supplying enough power to dish out that attack!" Lexi consoled. 'Oh, And let's just say that Telekinetic overload can be a bit...much...on the human, or fairy brain...or even witch's brain..."

Ruby used her magical telekinesis to use the spike against Pearl and her outfit...Pearl had pale skin, blue eyes, and pinkish blonde hair, and was wearing a icy blue tank top with an icy blue umbrella skirt attached to it, along with icy blue boots and an Icy blue Ruby used those spikes to rip through her costume and pin her against the wall.

Ruby moaned, stumbled and clutched to her head but shook it back into reality. The girls swarmed Ruby with love and concern.

'I'm fine, just a little tuckered out," Ruby said, smiling.

'Okay Huckleberry, Let's take this girl home!" Sydny chuckled.

'NOT TODAY!" Pearl shouted using her magic to freeze Ruby's chest minus her heart.

Ruby shouted in pain and started to shiver,she could feel her vision getting blurry, and before she knew it, she saw black.

'Ruby!" Cailyn and Bella shouted.

'RUBY!" Emma shouted.

Bella lifted Ruby by her head and shoulders and tried to use her star magic to melt the ice on her chest, but it didn't melt at all.

'Wh-What!? Why isn't it melting!?" Bella asked.

'Oh no! This isn't regular Ice!" Lexi said with her examination visors on.

'You little-...! What did you do to her!?" Taylor demanded.

'T-T-Taylor..." Ruby stuttered.

Taylor stomped towards Pearl and grabbed her collar, threatening to punch her.

'G-Gonna have to wait a while..." Ruby sang.

Taylor begrudgingly let go, and put her fist to her side.

'You're right Ruby,little miss Blabbermouth here not worth it," Taylor said.

Taylor walked over to Ruby and firmly grasped her sister's shoulder.

'Ooh! I love this song!" Cailyn almost squealed.

'This old town can slow ya down, people taking the easy way, I'm almost there..." Ruby sang.

'I always did love your singing voice..." Bella almost sniveled, smiling.

'People down here, think I'm crazy, but I don't care...Trails and Tribulations, I've had my share..." Ruby sang before.

'Okay, Okay, I'm smiling!" Bella submitted hugging Ruby.

'G-Good I like you b-better when you're smiling anyway," Ruby stammered.

Ruby looked at Mary and gasped, She crawled to Mary and used her Empathetic powers to heal girls begged her not to because It would drain her power, but she insisted.

After a few minutes later Mary moaned, Ruby lifted her from the ground into her arms.

'Uh...Why do I feel like I just got got back from Antarctica...?" Mary groaned.

The girls chuckled and giggled.

'That's expected after being frozen in a block of Ice..." Bella replied.

'You was frozen girl, and we came to rescue you," Sydny said.

'We're your nights and shining armor!" Bella cut in.

'Yeah, All we need is the armor!" Sydny humorously intervened.

The girls laughed while Pearl pouted.

'Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

'Yes, Ruby, I'm okay," Mary answered, smiling.

'G-Good..." Ruby replied.

She smiled and shed a tear before passing out once again.

'RUBY!" Mary shouted, gathering her sister in her arms. 'Ruby! Wake up! Please!"

The girls were murmuring pleads for her to wake up, Bella even tried to warm her up but suddenly, She started to glow a blue aura as her body began to float she slowly opened her eyes and briefly gasped from shock. The ice from her heart melted, and her civilian clothes dissipated. The light was so bright the girls had to cover their eyes.

A dream...is a wish...your heart makes...  
When you're sound asleep...

Blue eye shadow dabbed itself on the outside of her eyes as her magic surrounded her body, it produced a one shoulder string, heart shaped, light blue tank top with a light pink heart mark on it.

No matter how your heart is grieving...

Followed with a medium sized light blue skirt.

If you keep on believing...

With blue boots to match as the magic surrounded her back and gave her heart shaped wings.

'If you keep on believing...The Dreams that you wish will come...true..." Ruby sang before floating down.

The girls almost screamed with excitement or relief, rushed to her and hugged her.

'We're so glad you're okay!" Bella almost squealed.

'Are you okay!? You're not hurt are you!?" Mary asked.

'I'm okay, Don't worry..." Ruby chuckled.

'I'm so glad!" Mary replied with relief.

'I'm so glad you're okay Ruby!" Emma almost squealed.

'Now let's this Ice Queen who's boss!" Sydny enthusiastically suggested before slightly snickering.

'Ooh! We can combine our powers, Sydny!" Cailyn suggested.

'Great Idea!" Sydny chirped.

Sydny and Cailyn joined hands and combined their magic,

'Earthly Vine Trap!" Cailyn and Sydny shouted.

Rocks pushed Pearl against the wall as vines trapped her there, wrapping themselves around her.  
Now Pearl was stuck there for good.

The girls cheered and shouted for their victory.

'Now let's get back to Alfea," Ruby suggested.

'Yeah..." The girls answered.

Ruby created a portal and waited for the girls to leap through, then she leaped through herself.

'This...Isn't...Over...Peasants..." Pearl muttered angrily.

Back at Alfea...

'I'm so glad that you're okay..." Ruby said, Hugging Mary.

'Thanks, Little sis..." Mary replied.

'Blech! Mushy time's over! It's time for a pillow fight!" Sydny shouted before throwing a pillow at Mary.

'Oh no you didn't!" Ruby sassily replied.

'THIS MEANS WAR!" Mary shouted, childishly.


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend From The Past

Mary felt a shake on her shoulder and woke up, she saw a trey on her lap that had Waffles infused with (White) Chocolate sea salt chips, a little syrup bottle beside it and water.

'Surprise! Good morning, Sis!" Ruby chirped.

'Aww Rubes, thank you so much!" Mary responded.

'Hey No Problem! It was nothing!" Ruby replied, happily.

'Rubyyyyy! You are so sweet!" Cailyn squealed in a muffled tone, half a waffle hanging from her mouth.

Ruby stared at her with awkward eyes and blushed.

'H-Hey, It was no trouble at all!" Ruby replied.

'Oh Ruby Honey, You're so sweet for making my breakfast! Especially with these cute little strawberries! Do you want to do my hair after I eat? Or after I put my makeup on?" Belle rambled.

'Maybe I should do your hair after you eat," Ruby nervously replied.

'Oh Darling! You're absolutely right!" Belle chirped.

Belle skipped back to her room.

'Ruby, It was so sweet of you make breakfast but...*Sighs* I can't eat this, I'm on a diet, You can have them though! But don't worry! I ate the strawberries! They were cute little centerpeice and breakfast!" Taylor said, in a soft tone.

'Oh, Okay," Ruby said, with her childish Anime Tears her brief chipmunk voice tearing through.

'I only want 1 dol' but thank you," Sydny said with a hint of monotone in her voice.

4 more Waffles were piled on to Ruby's plate.

'Lexi, you want any extra Waffles?" Ruby asked.

Funny Crack Moment# XD

'Sorry it has too many calories!" Lexi said in a fluzy like voice.

'You a Stick, Woman!" Ruby exclaimed in childish frustration.

Lexi stated at Ruby eyes outlined in black.

Funny Crack Moment Over ;w;

'Sure!" Lexi chirped.

Ruby was so happy!

'I'll take 1!" Lexi stated.

'T~T Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk to you again," Ruby thought.

(You see, My friend Lexi doesn't eat that much, and whenever we would eat lunch, She didn't eat the cafeteria food, which was understandable, the food was crap most of the time, but she wouldn't even bring her own lunch ;-;)

Ruby was left with 6,

'I'll take another one Ruby! Your Waffles are good!" Cailyn spoke out.

'Aww thanks!" Ruby replied, gratefully.

Cailyn took one.

Ruby was left with 5.

'Welp I guess it's better than having 7..." Ruby sighed as she retreated to her room to eat her Waffles.

22 minutes later...

'Okay I'm full, I guess atleast I won't feel hungry till lunch," Ruby chuckled to herself.

'Rubyyyyy! I'm ready!" Belle shouted.

'Coming Belle!" Ruby shouted back.

Ruby sprinted to Belle's Room,she used her Morphix Magic to do her hair,

'What scent do you usually douse your hair with?" Ruby asked.

'Peach Lime!" Belle answered. 'The Shampoo is in the bathroom,"

Ruby used her telekinetic magic to make it float and squeeze itself from beneath the door.

She encased Belle's hair in Morphix and started squeezing out enough to cover the back half of her hair, she then used a spell to have it also cover the rest of her had her hair be twisted like a towel then let go,it unraveled. She then summoned water to comb out the shampoo and turned the case into a bag.

'Finished! Smell your hair!" Ruby chirped.

(Yes, I know, I'm weird :'3)

Belle smelled her hair and squealed before hug-tackling Ruby on the bed.

'Thank you so much!" Belle squealed.

'Hey! No Problem!" Ruby said in a perky tone.

'Toutif Radomizer!" Ruby chanted.

(The Spell randomizes your outfit)

She wore a lavender v neck top with oversized (Purple) denim sleeves, a white belt with crosses attached to an apron that held a mint green skirt, Yellow stockings with a purple stripe and brown boot-shoes that had dark leaf green scrunchies on top.

'I look ridiculous..." Ruby groaned.

'No you do not!" Bella and Mary giggled.

'You look cute, girl!" Sydny chirped.

'Aww, Thanks for vote of confidence girls!" Ruby replied gratefully.

'Hey, No problem!" Bella chirped.

'Anytime lil sis!" Mary said, happily.

'You're welcome, Smexy," Sydny said, in a playfully carefree tone.

'Smexy!?" Ruby cried, her childish embarrassment turning her face red.

Sydny giggled and left with Mary and Bella.

'W-Wait! I'm forgetting someone!" Ruby then gasped. 'EMMA!"

Emma yelped and approached Ruby.

'R-Ruby! You don't have to worry! You made me breakfast! I just ate it!" Emma replied, breathlessly.

'Oh, Sorry, I thought I forgot to feed you!" Ruby replied, Relieved.

'Oh noo! You made me best breakfast everrrr!" Emma chirped.

'Thank goodness!" Ruby replied. 'You ready, Em?"

Emma nodded.

'Let's go to class!" Ruby said, cheerfully.

'Yeah!" Emma chirped.

Ruby, Cailyn, Lexi and Emma sprinted to class.

Miss Amy's Class...

'Okay, Class, Today We'll be turning ourselves invisible!" Miss Amy said Excitedly.

'Emma, Would you come up here?" Miss Amy asked.

'Yes Ma'am," Emma replied.

'The Spell is, Nahtamatu!" Miss Amy announced.

'Nahtamatu!" Emma repeated.

Emma disappeared.

She then snuck over to Sydny and started tickling her.

'Wh-What!? Ahahahahahahaaaa!" Sydny questioned before she fell over laughing.

'Girl You Go'in Get iiiit!" Sydny replied, giggling.

Sydny then used a pollen spell to identify Emma and started tickling her.

Emma then fell out out laughing.

After 2 minutes miss Amy sighed, smiling her sarcastic smile.

'Okay, I think that's enough for today," She said. 'Utamathan!"

Emma reappeared.

'Ah, Man! I wasn't done tickling you yet!" Emma childishly told Sydny.

Miss Amy giggled and facepalmed.

'Ooookay, Class Dismissed," Miss Amy announced as the school bell rang.

'Ach! Geez, I HATE Miss Agatha's Class!" Ruby exclaimed in her mind.

Ruby opened the door expecting a woman looking like the classic Witch in a fairy tale but a bit taller.

But Instead stared eyes widened as she saw that it was instead Royal Scientist Tecna.

'R-R.S. Tecna!?" Ruby asked, aloud.

'Yep! In the proverbial flesh!" Tecna replied.

'Where's Wi-...I mean Agatha?" Mary asked.

'She's out sick, I'm your substitute!" Tecna chirped.

The girls wanted to jump for joy but they didn't want to be rude a disturb the class. They just went to their seats.

'Um, Abe from Abreckland?" Tecna asked.

'Here," Abe responded.

'Ace from Aclistar," Tecna said, calling role.

'Here," They responded.

'Adi from Adestro?" Tecna questioned.

'Present," Adi replied.

After a few A and B rolls Later...

'Bri from Bricksville?" Tecna asked.

'Here," Bri replied.

'Busa from Cloudland?" Tecna called.

'Here," Busa replied.

'Cacey from Claudsdale?" Tecna called.

'Here," Cacey replied.

After C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K, and a few L roles later...

'Lena from Lilsburgh?" Tecna called.

'Here," Lena replied.

'Lexi from Zenith," Tecna called.

'Present!" Lexi chirped.

'Maara from Melbourne?" Tecna called.

'Here!" Maara replied.

'Princess Mary of Domitrix?" Tecna called.

'Here!" Mary replied.

After N,O,P,Q and a few R rolls later...

'Riley from Waterland?" Tecna called.

'HERE!" Riley chirped, excitedly.

Tecna gave Riley a brief blank stare and moved on.

'Rose from the Rose Kingdom?" Tecna asked.

'Here," Rose replied, in a motherly tone.

'Princess Ruby from Andros?" Tecna called.

A Sweatdrop graced Ruby's head.

'Uh...Miss Tecna?" Ruby politely cut in.

'Yes, Ruby?" Tecna asked, curious.

'Well, I don't know why but..." Ruby shuffled nervously.

'Ruby, Just because I'm the Royal Scientist that doesn't mean you can't tell me if you're uncomfortable," Tecna replied with genuine consideration.

'O-Okay, Th-Thanks! W-Well, I uh...I just don't like being called "Princess" all the time, It's just a bit uncomfortable because...I don't think any higher of myself than people who are of Royalty or Royal blood," Ruby explained.

. . .

'Hm, Okay, I understand!" Tecna chirped.

'O.O R-Really!?" Ruby questioned.

'Yes, Noone should be forced into being called a specific title, their name is what's more important," Tecna said in response.

'Yep, She's Humble alright!" Maara slightly joked.

The class laughed as Ruby nervously giggled.

'Alright Class, Settle down," Tecna calmly announced.

The class quieted down.

'Ruby from Andros?" Tecna called.

'Here!" Ruby chirped.

'Sol from SeaWorld?" Tecna called.

'Here!" They replied.

'Suzy from Kaizer?" Tecna called.

'Here!" Suzy replied.

Role call from S-X and some of of Z Later...

'Zala from Kilar?" Tecna called.

'Present!" Zala replied.

'And last but not least, Zenos from Zenith?" Tecna called out.

'Here!" He responded.

'Alright, Today we'll be finding energy sources for a lightbulb!" Tecna announced.

Bella raised her hand.

'Yes Bella?" Tecna asked.

'Me?" Bella joked.

The class laughed.

'Aside from you, Princess Bella," Tecna quipped.

Tecna made lightbulbs appear on each student's then made a list of other things appear multiplied.

A couple of Batteries

A police taizer

A Potato

A car battery

A Penny

A Nail and

A dozen of copper wires.

Ruby grabbed the potato and 2 copper wires.

Mary chose the police taizer and 2 copper wires.

Sydny chose the penny

Bella chose the batteries

Lexi chose the Car battery.

Taylor grabbed a potato as well.

And Emma chose a Potato.

Lexi was busy wiring hers up and when she reached for another copper wire she saw Bella trying to put the batteries inside the bottom of the lightbulb.

A sweatdrop dripped from her head, she raised her hand.

'Yes Lexi?" Tecna asked.

'Can I help Bella with hers? She seems to be having some... technical difficulties..." Lexi trailed off.

Tecna nervously chuckled whenever she saw what Bella was doing.

'Yes, Lexi you may help her after you finish yours," Tecna consented to.

'Thank you," Lexi replied.

Lexi finished wiring up hers and went over to Bella to help her.

'Need help?" Lexi asked.

'Please!" Bella pleaded.

Lexi got into work helping Bella.

Sydny wrapped the wires around the 5 pennies and simply gasped with delight when it lit up, she smiled.

Taylor used a couple of pennies she grabbed from the table and wired them up, putting them in the potato and made a questioning sound when it didn't light up.

'Professor Tecna?" Taylor asked, raising her hand.

'Yes?" Tecna asked.

See'Mines didn't light up" Taylor told her.

'I'll help you," Tecna chirped.

She went to Taylor's desk, and uttered an "Aha!"

She grabbed 3 more pennies and copper wires.

'You need to connect those to the potato," Tecna instructed her to do.

Taylor wrapped the copper wires around the pennies put them in the potato and connected the wires,she gasped with excitement when it lit up.

'Thank you professor Tecna!" Taylor chirped.

'You're welcome!" Tecna chirped back.

Mary connected the wires to the taizer and stood aback at how bright it was, the class of students yelped at how bright the light shined.

Accept for Zenos who just flipped some black glasses onto his face like it was nothing.

'Ah!" Ruby yelped.

Tecna came over to Mary's project wearing black glasses.

'Good Job, Mary! You just need to turn it down a bit," Tecna critiqued as she made a "turn down" button appear on the battery.

She turned the light down to a bearable rate.

Mary nervously laughed,

She then heard Ruby moaning.

She gasped and rushed to Ruby.

'Ruby! Are you alright!? Did my project hurt your eyes!?" She asked with panic in her voice.

She was firmly grabbing her shoulders.

Ruby slowly stood up,She blinked a few times and faced Mary.

'Yeah, Don't worry, I'm okay, Your project didn't make me blind," Ruby reassured her.

'I'm so glad! I should've known that taizer would have too much electricity!" Mary scolded herself.

'Mary, Don't be so hard on yourself, we all make mistakes," Ruby consoled her.

Mary sighed.

'Alright," Mary replied.

Rose walked to where Ruby was.

'you sure you're okay?" She asked.

'Yeah, Just a bit of a headache," Ruby told her.

The bell rung.

'Well, I think that's enough for today class, Have a good day," Tecna announced to the class.

The students left...

At Clowdtower...

'Melinoe, Have you seen Pearl?" Alyssa asked.

'She's pouting in the bathroom after the last battle," Melinoe quipped.

Alyssa walked to the bathroom door.

'C'mon Pearl, It wasn't that bad! Atleast we're not stuck in a space dumpster!" Alyssa joked, trying to comfort Pearl.

'Your humor falls flat as always," Pearl griped.

Melinoe chuckled.

'Tough Crowd tonight you might as well be spewing jokes to a trash can!" Melinoe quipped.

'Oh Ha Ha! Very Funny! Why don't you just turn me into a trash can while you're at it!?" Pearl snootily growled.

'Hey princess, This little pity party isn't gonna last forever is it? Cause I have to use the can as soon as possible," Melinoe asked.

'Uh I think you mean, Latrine?" Pearl said, trying to correct her.

Melinoe growled and used a hand made of darkness to grab her and throw her out of the bathroom

Melinoe chuckled.

'I'm surprised her nose didn't stick," Melinoe quipped.

Melinoe went into the bathroom and closed the door.

'Mel! P are you okay!?" Alyssa asked.

Alyssa pulled her out of the wall and helped her to her feet.

'THANK YOU, Alys! ATLEAST SOMEBODY Cares! And I would be if THOSE PESEANTS and THAT PIXIE Who calls herself my cousin were defeated!" Pearl ranted.

'I don't do caring honey," Melinoe said from the bathroom.

'Hey, Why don't we crash that little pixie party of theirs!?" Alyssa cheerily suggested.

'Alys, You're onto something! Maybe we can teach them what happens when they mess with us!" Pearl replied, wickedly excited.

Melinoe came out after flushing the toilet.

'So how are we doing this?" Melinoe asked.

Back to Alfea...After the rest of the other classes...

Ruby came went to her locker to but her books up when she bumped into someone and fell, dropping all of her books to the ground.

'Oh! Crap! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A voice asked.

'Uh, Yeah, Don't wo-..." Ruby replied before looking at who the voice belonged to.

The voice belonged to a 6 foot tall girl with light brown skin, red eyes and Green hair in pigtails wearing a specialist's outfit.

Ruby blushed.

'You need help?" The girl asked.

'Uuuuuuuhhhhhh Seah Yure-..!" She looked surprised. 'D-D'I mean! Y-Yeah! Sure! Th-Thanks!"

The girl helped her up.

'H-Hi! You're Ruby! Nice to meet me! Eh! I mean! Hi I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you!" She said, nervously.

The girl chuckled.

'Well, My name isn't Ruby, it's Esmeralda, It's nice meeting you though," The girl replied.

'N-Nice to meet you to," Ruby stammered.

'Well, I have to give something important to Faragonda or Griselda will clobber me! Nice meeting you Ruby!" She replied then joked before leaving the hallway.

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk! Your first crush!" Bella squealed.

'F-First crush!?" Ruby asked.

'Tell me, Is she smexy?" Sydny jokingly asked.

'Sydny!" Ruby cried while covering her face.

'Guys, We can't just assume she has a crush on her," Mary interjected.

'Yeah, Bella, Leave her alone," Taylor quipped.

'Wait! Ruby, You're attracted to girls?" Emma asked.

Ruby sweatdropped.

'E-Emma, I'm Pan," Ruby answered.

Emma looked to her confused.

'Panromantic, It means I'm not specifically attracted to girls, the person's gender doesn't matter all that much, Their personality does," Ruby explained.

'Oooohhh!" Emma said.

'By My Calculations...You have a crush on her!" Lexi almost squealed.

'D'oh! Fine! Yes! I think she's cute!" Ruby confessed.

'Ee! Ruby I'm so happy for you!" Mary replied.

They heard a limo coming.

'Oh my gosh! I'm so excited for your first alfea dance! Wait where's Darry!? Have you two had your first kiss yet!?" They heard a familiar voice ramble.

'Mom! You're embarrassing me!" They heard a voice exclaimed.

'Can I meet your childhood friends!?" They heard the voice ask.

'Okay! That's it!" They heard the younger voice exclaim.

They then heard mumbling.

'Allie, Take the X off your mom's mouth!" They heard a male voice gripe.

'Ugh, Fine! But don't embarrass me!" They heard the younger female voice gripe.

The person the voice belonged to came in with medium length, curlyish black hair,Brown eyes and fair skin, She was 5"7" with a stocky build and wore a black and white striped shirt with blue jeans.

'A-Allie?" Ruby asked.

Allie turned to look at her,and awkwardly smiled.

'Allie! Long time no see!" Ruby chirped.

'Yeah, What has it been? Like 4 years?" Allie playfully scoffed.

Ruby chuckled.

'Mide as well have 10!" Ruby joked.

Allie briefly chuckled.

'How are you and William?" Ruby asked.

'Oh...Right..." Allie trailed off.

'Did I...Say something wrong?" Ruby asked.

'Pfft, No, It's just that...he's a sweet boy, he's a Sagitarius by the way, I'm just not happy in the relationship," Allie admitted.

'Oh, Sagittarius,Very uhm, Large-hearted people!" Ruby said, nervously.

'Yeah, that's why part of me feels bad, I'm planning on breaking up with him," Allie replied.

'Allie, I'm so sorry, You can come with us if you like," Ruby responded, sympathetically.

'Allie,Stop worrying, I'm absolutely 100% sure he'll understand, Let's just go dress shopping!" Bella chirped.

'As much as I hate shopping You probably have a point Bella," Ruby replied.

'Then Let's go!" Bella squealed, Teleporting them to the town.

The Town had changed, It was more technologically were flying cars that were fueled by bubbles and In the clothes Stores you could buy the outfit you created in your mind.

They went into a dress store,

Bella practically dragged Allie into the store, The others followed.

'Bella, I think you should go first," Ruby nervously suggested.

'Eeee!" Bella squealed before rushing into the machine.

The machine glowed, she came out in a plain orange dress.

'Nah, Too Flat," Syndy commented.

Bella imagined another dress.

It was an orange mermaid gown,She lost balance.

Ruby yelped and caught but then took a breath and started giggling.

'Maybe it's a biiit tight," Ruby playfully quipped.

The girls laughed as Bella pouted.

Bella imagined a shoulderless red dress with a poofy-ish skirt and red heels.

'Bella,You look beautiful!" Ruby commented.

'You look so pretty sis!" Taylor chirped.

'You look like a Disney Princess!" Cailyn said, meaningfully.

'You look stunning Bella!" Lexi complimented her.

'You look good,Bel," Sydny happily said.

'It does look pretty cool on you," Allie said.

'Bella! That dress makes you look gorgeous!" Mary lovingly chirped.

'Thanks,Girls! What would I do without you all?" Bella chirped than questioned.

The girls minus Allie laughed.

'I don't know, Die from Boredom?" Ruby joked.

Bella laughed. Ruby looked to Allie concerned,her eyes were droopy and she was frowning.

'Allie, What's wrong? Is it about William?" Ruby asked.

'I'm just nervous,what if I come off as a bigger jerk,then I already am...?" Allie asked.

'What?" Ruby asked.

'Ruby, I'm sorry, I'm such an insensitive jerk...I never should've ended our friendship over my Dad's drunken wish!" Allie confessed.

'Dr-Drunken...Wish?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

'Ruby,You was nothing but a loyal and caring friend to me, and all I did was make you cry and spit in your face...My dad doesn't actually hate you,he doesn't actually think you're too clingy, and you're not, we were moving to Eracklyon,again, and I didn't know what to do or how to handle it,and the technology crisis wasn't exactly helping,You were dealing with your narcissistic uncle and abusive Grandfather on your father's side...Then your best friend moves away!? I thought it would be better, but I just made your life worse...I broke your heart...And made you feel miserable,Made you feel like there was something wrong with you! But there's NOTHING wrong with you! I'm the one at fault!" Allie confessed, pooring her heart out.

'A-Allie," Ruby stammered.

Tears built up in Ruby's eyes.

'Go ahead," Allie said. 'I deserve it" She joked.

Ruby almost tackle hugged her.

'So...So I, Did nothing wrong...It wasn't my fault after all," Ruby trembled in shock.

She didn't know how to feel,

She was Happy,but sad.

In Shock but Excited,

She felt a warm but numb feeling in her stomach.

'I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, You don't have to forgive me, I don't even think you should forgive me..." Allie trailed off.

'I forgive you..." Ruby replied.

Allie's eyes widened, she then closed them and chuckled.

'You never cease to amaze me," Allie replied.

'I forgive you,We all make mistakes, nobody's perfect,sometimes when we try to protect the ones we love we accidentally hurt them in the process, it's never the person's intention,things just happen," Ruby spoke.

Sydny sighed.

'The girl has a point, Sometimes we think,Great Idea! When it's actually terrible," Sydny said.

'Yeah! We're like Patrick when he told SpongeBob about the "Ugly Barnacle"! And that person is like "That didn't make me feel better at all!" And we're like: Oof!" Cailyn joked.

Allie snickered while Ruby broke out laughing, Sydny, Cailyn, Taylor,Lexi and Bella laughed as well.

'Glad you two kiddies made up,but I don't let our precious girl be friends with just anyone missy!" Bella joked.

'Bella!" Ruby playfully scolded her.

With Emma...

'I know Gramma,Grandpa! Stop with the baby memories!" She groaned. 'Bye Gramma, By Grandpa, I love you," She sighed.

She waited for their goodbyes and hung up.

She looked in the bag she had and smiled.

She then was about to go inside but accidentally bumped into someone.

'Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Emma apologized.

Emma was surprised when she saw it was Pearl.

Pearl held in her anger.

'It's alright, dearie,You, have a nice day," Pearl happily grumbled.

Pearl left with Melinoe, Melinoe pointed to her and turned back to face front, and Alyssa, Alyssa looked at her with a concerned look.

Emma felt confused and went back to Ruby and the others as they came out of the store with bags.

'Hi girls!" Emma chirped.

'Who's the kid?" Allie asked.

'You wanna introduce yourself?" Ruby chirped.

'Hi! I'm Emma!" Emma happily introduced herself.

'Allie," Allie said, introducing herself.

'Let's go!" Bella almost squealed.

Red Fountain...

Ruby

W-Would you like to go to the dance with me? 😶

Esmeralda

. . .

'You know if I were you I'd say yes," Blake said.

'Pfft! What!? Why I wouldn't say yes!?" Esmeralda's scoffed.

'I can tell you're nervous you know," Blake replied.

'Darnit, I can't hide anything from you," Esmeralda playfully grumbled.

'She will love you, I promise," Blake said, smiling.

Esmeralda sighed.

'Alright," Esmeralda said.

She typed "Yes" and tapped send.

The flashing dots gave her a painfully warm feeling in her stomach...

Esmeralda

Yes

Her phone dinged,and she looked at it,

1 new message

She opened it.

Ruby

Yay! I'm on my way back! Hope you like my dress!

Esmeralda sighed and fell on to the bed.

Blake tapped her leg with support and went to put on his suit.


	5. Chapter 5:The Freshman Dance Gone Wrong!

At Alfea...

'Ruby! I'm so happy for you!" Mary chirped.

'I can tell it's going to be a fairytale ending! I can see it now!" Bella fantasized.

'I think you two will actually be pretty cute," Allie said.

'Thanks guys!" Ruby said.

The girls got into their dresses and left their dorm rooms.

Allie looked nervously at William but Ruby tapped her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look.

Allie sighed and gave a sad smile,The girls went inside the dance room,It was amazing! Streamers that said Have Fun Freshman! A multitude of drinks and food up the wazoo.

Ruby saw Esmerelda in a green tight fitting suit and felt butterflies in her stomach,her face feeling hot as it turned a bright red.

Ruby made a sad smile as Allie led William off the dance floor.

'What is it?" William asked.

'W-William...You know how our relationship hasn't exactly been rainbows and sunshine lately?" Allie asked.

'Yeah…?" William replied in confusion.

'Well...I'm sorry but I'm just not happy with this relationship anymore…" Allie sighed.

William sadly sighed.

'We're not staying together, are we…?" William sadly asked.

'No, I'm sorry William,I'm breaking up with you...I hope you find someone who can love you the way I couldn't…" Allie replied.

But then William saw Ruby frozen like a statue.

'What's going on with Ruby?" He asked.

'Huh?" She asked then looked to Ruby as well. 'Oh!" She said.

She turned back to William who turned back to her.

'She forgot how to walk," Allie comically stated.

'Ruby Exe has stopped has stopped working," William joked.

William and Allie laughed a bittersweet laugh.

'Well,You have a good dance,I'm going to go die in a hole," William jokingly stated.

Allie affectionly punched him on his shoulder and practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

'Now We're going to learn how to walk," Sydny quipped.

'It's worse than we thought,She has "nervous-lesbian-itis" girls" Lexi said,joking.

'Hey! Ha-Ha! Very Funny!" Ruby said,snapping out of it.

Ruby looked at Esmerelda and felt her face turn tomato red.

'10 years later!" Sydny said,jokingly.

'Alright, Alright!" Ruby replied.

The girls laughed.

Ruby slowly walked,step by step she was getting inches closing to Esmerelda…

She finally got close enough and saw her beautiful red eyes.

'H-Hi! Esmerelda I like the crop top you're wearing! D-D'I Mean! S-Silly me! You're not wearing a crop top!" Ruby stammered.

Esmerelda chuckled.

'You're cute," She said.

Ruby blushed a bit more.

'M-May I have this dance..?" She asked.

She held out her hand.

'S-Sure," Ruby took it and started to dance with her.

With Blake and Mary…

Blake held out his hand,Mary took it,She felt weird but brushed it off.

They spun around,the room spinning as if they were they were the only ones there,They then spread out their arms stretched out they then reconvened and continued to dance.

With Ruby and Esmerelda…

Esmerelda took the lead as Ruby stepped forward,she stepped back as they stepped Esmerelda spun Ruby and dipped her.

Ruby emitted a joyful laugh but her eyes widened as she saw Mary stumbling and Blake..No..

'MELINOE!?" She thought,Terrified.

Esmerelda looked to her concerned and led her back on her feet.

'What's wrong!? Did I scare you when I dipped you?"Esmerelda asked,nervous.

'N-No! It wasn't you!" Ruby reassured her,She tried to hush her voice as to not panic the other students. 'Look at the guy dancing with Mary!"

'The Orange-haired girl?" Esmerelda mentally asked. 'Oh! Blake?" She asked.

'Yes! But that's NOT Blake! That's Melinoe! She's one of the witches we fought yesterday!" Ruby cried,panicking.

Esmerelda gasped,Her eyes pupils shrunk.

'What Kind of team Leader am I!? How the heck was I not able to tell that my own team member wasn't himself!?" She mentally questioned she bit her lips and tried to breath.

'Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

'Y-Yeah,I'm okay,Just try to do what you feel is right,I'll support you 100%" Esmerelda replied.

Ruby sighed and let go of Esmerelda's hand,She walked towards Mary.

'Mary,Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

'I...I feel dizzy...Blake can you let go for a sec?" Mary asked.

'But the dance isn't over yet," "Blake" stated.

Ruby's fist clenched and started glowing a pink hue as she glared daggers at him.

A Pink substance forced Blake's hand to separate from Mary's hand.

'It is now," She quipped.

She yelped and eased Mary into her arms,She carried her of the dancefloor and rushed into their dorm room,She gently layed her on the couch and sighed as she squeezed her hand.

'I wish I could stay…" Was all she said before reluctantly letting go and rushing back to the dance room.

She covered her mouth as she saw Alyssa instead as Antonio with Bella.

"Antonio" had his hands on her abdomen area while Bella was hugging his neck,He picked her up and as she happily yelped with a surprised tone spun her around,When her feet hit the ground he held her hand and dipped her holding her by her back,He leaned in for a kiss when...

She went up to Bella and "Antonio" and tapped on Bella's Shoulder.

'C-Can me and Antonio have a moment alone? I just wanna talk to him about something," She telekinetically asked Asked Bella.

'Uh,Sure,I hope everything's Okay darling," Bella telekinetically replied.

"Antonio" let go and and hesitantly went to Ruby.

'Everything's fine," She telekinetically replied.

Ruby led "Antonio" off of the dance floor and into the hallway,She then walked into an opposite hallway where they were out of sight.

'Uh...Wh-What are you doi-..?" "Antonio" asked.

Ruby held his hands and kissed his head.

"Antonio's" eyes shrunk as he turned into his true form...Alyssa,She felt a strong arm around her lifted her up and teleported outside She then summoned a portal white ghost like arms came out,Ruby gave Alyssa to the arms and gave them a bittersweet smile as they pulled Alyssa into the Portal,The Portal dissipated.

Ruby teleported back into the Danceroom and helped Bella to their Dorm room.

Bella gasped and rushed to Mary.

'Is She Okay?" Bella whispered.

'I think so,I hope,so…" Ruby sighed.

'I'm sure she'll wake up like nothing happened," Bella tried to reassure her.

Ruby sighed.'Alright"

Bella went to her bedroom and passed out on the bed.

Ruby then was about to go into the danceroom until she heard Cailyn breaking up with her boyfriend,A sweet Lumberjack of a man with pale-ish skin and a hulkish figure,Green eyes and red curly,short hair and a beard,wearing a black suit.

'I'm sorry Baby,This...This just isn't working,I'm just not happy with this relationship," Cailyn told him.

He sighed.

'I'm sorry about any pain I've caused you," He told her.

She sighed.

'It's alright," She replied.'Just don't make your next girlfriend jealous like you made me" She joked while ruffling with his hair.

He chuckled.

'Hey! Stop! You're messing up my hair!" He quipped.

Cailyn stopped and sighed when he hugged her,She hugged back.

'Ya Big Baby," She playfully scoffed.

'Poor Guy," Ruby thought as her equal faced eyes were accompanied by a smile.

Cailyn followed Ruby back to the Danceroom.

'Ruby, Where's Esmerelda?" Cailyn asked.'I swear to god if she ditched you-!" Cailyn started.

'No No No! She's over there!" Ruby corrected her. 'Don't worry Cailyn,I'm okay,"

'Okay," Cailyn went over to Pester Lexi.

Ruby was about to go back over to Esmerelda but saw Jeron as Pearl…

Her heart beat out of her chest as it rose and deflated.

Esmerelda saw this and excused herself from the person she was talking to and went over to Ruby,She tapped her shoulder.

Ruby jumped and yelped,turning to her.

'I'm sorry if I scared you,You okay?" Esmerelda asked.

'Y-Yeah,I just felt startled," Ruby replied. 'I-It's just...L-Look over there!" She urged.

Ruby pointed at Lexi and Jeron.

'That's NOT Jeron,That's Pearl,Mary's Cousin! She's come here for revenge!" Ruby told her.

Esmerelda took her hand into hers and gave her a reassuring look,Ruby and Esmerelda and Ruby walked,hand in hand to "Jeron",Lexi and Cailyn.

Lexi and Cailyn were talking.

'Good that leaves him alone!" Esmerelda triumphantly whispered.

Ruby shakily sighed.

'I have a Plan," Esmerelda told her.

She whispered into her ear,Ruby gave a surprised look but then smiled at her,She went outside.

'I'm Ready for you, Pearl!" Ruby declared. 'Magic Winx!"

 _ **There's a fire starting in my heart**_

 _ **Reaching a fever,pitch and it's bringing me out the dark...**_

Her body glowed,as she twirled her boots appeared on her body…

 _ **FINALLY! I can see you Crystal Clear!**_

 _ **Go ahead and sell me out,I'll leave your ship bear…**_

She closed her eyes,blue eye shadow painted itself on her face,She opened them and glared.

 _ **See how I leave with every piece of you**_

 _ **DON'T Underestimate the things I can do!**_

One at a time she raised her arms up in the air,Knuckle-Length gloves materialized on her arms.

 _ **There's a fire starting in my heart**_

 _ **Reaching a fever, pitch out the dark!**_

She crossed her arms and lowered them,Her one-strap tank top with a heart on it and skirt materialized on her as struck a pose,Twisting her upper body to the right and balling up her fists.

Inside the Danceroom…

'Jeron,Can I talk to you?" Esmerelda asked.

'Uh Sure," "Jeron" replied.

"Jeron" followed Esmerelda until they were outside.

'What is this about?" He asked.

Esmerelda got behind him and told him to look in front,he grumbled and muttered.

'He's definitely not Jeron! Jeron would be stuttering but comply no questions asked!" Esmerelda mentally growled.

Esmerelda tackled him to the ground.

'RUBY! NOW!" Esmerelda shouted.

Ruby emerged the bushes her heart shaped wings flapping as she reversed the spell on Jeron revealing his true form...Pearl! She then used a Morphix spell to pin her to the ground.

Ruby flew to the ground and walked towards where Pearl was.

'It's over,Pearl,Call off your girls and leave!" Ruby commanded.

Pearl growled.

'Never!" She shouted freezing the Morphix and breaking free.

'ICE ARROW!" Pearl shouted as her hands glowed,she threw the attack at Ruby,Ruby rotated her body to dodge it,having it completely miss it as she faced sideways.

Esmerelda's eyes widened,She threw the hilt of her sword at Pearl's head.

'Ah! Hey! Okay which one of you heathens h-..." Pearl demanded but was cut short by a punch to her face.

'All you fairies and Red Fountain people are Heathens!" Pearl exclaimed as she used her powers to sweep Esmerelda off her feet,Esmerelda fell to the ground.

'Esmerelda!" Ruby cried and flew towards her.

She kneeled and hugged her,her hands on her back and neck she lifted her up and help her stand.

'You Okay?" She asked.

'Don't worry so much,I'm alright," Esmerelda reassured her.

Ruby sighed with relief,But that was short-lived when Ruby felt Esmerelda lift her and push her to the ground to save her from an attack by Pearl,

She lifted herself up and helped Ruby up.

' _ **YOU PLAY DIRTY!**_ " Esmerelda growled.

'Oh! She your girlfriend!?" Pearl questioned,infuriated.

Pearl's whole body glowed as she glared daggers at them.

'Not yet! That's _HER_ Decision!" Esmerelda retorted.

'You two sicken me…" Pearl growled.

She froze them both,Her eyes glowed,She glared at Esmerelda and gave a sick smile as Esmerelda growled and tried to fight her drowsiness.

'Esmerelda! Let her go! Freeze me instead!" Ruby begged her.

'Too bad! We don't all get what we want do we!?" Pearl retorted.

Ruby mustered up all of her strength to break free from the Ice but gave a horrified stare as Esmerelda was set free but fell backwards.

Ruby gasped and caught her,lifting her from the ground into her arms.

'Esy…" She quietly trembled as tears built up in her eyes.

'Girls don't belong together,They should be with men!" Pearl said,Angrily.

 _That was it…_

Ruby's grip on Esmerelda tightened,Her eyes shrunk as her teeth clenched.

' ** _OH THAT'S IT_**!" Ruby snapped.

Ruby's body glowed to the point to where she couldn't control it her body grew bigger as her hair rose and became spiky but shorter it was light blue with white streaks and her outfit changed to a shoulderless top with blue poofy pants with no shoes.

She gently layed Esmerelda against the wall and punched Pearl in her abdomen.

 **BRRRK!**

Pearl made a Pearl-Shaped dent in the ground.

Swirly eyes plagued her face,She then shook her head,

'You've poked a bear,witch,You better call it quits before I GET UGLY!" Ruby snapped as Aqua.

Inside the Danceroom…

Emma was dancing with a tan skinned boy with brown eyes and a mid-bulky physique wearing a black suit when she saw Ruby/Aqua fighting Pearl,She gasped and told him what was going on.

He looked outside and his eyes widened.

'That's my sister!" He told her.

'Ruby's your sister?" Emma asked,confused.

'Yes," He answered as they continued to dance.

Emma's sight of the boy she was dancing with grew blurry,her head body fell limp as she saw boy felt a painfully warm feeling in his stomach he dipped her.

'Emma?" He asked her,

She didn't respond.

'Emma,You Okay!?" He asked,panicking.

He held her bridal style and gently shook her.

'Em! Please, Wake up!" He begged her.

He looked to Blake but saw Melinoe instead,He growled when he saw her fists clenched and glowing purple.

He sped to the Nurse's office,layed her on the cot and left before the nurse could even notice he was there.

He then grabbed Melinoe and teleported them outside He punched "Blake" In the face,revealing his true form...Melinoe!

He then used the earth to trap her.

'Don't mess with my friends…" He growled.

'Oh,So touchy,Ughc,Some of you boys are so emo-..." She cooly quipped before having her mouth frozen shut.

'Sorry,But people like you need to keep your mouth shut," He said,He turned to look back at her.

'And By the way,I don't get along with Aquarius…" He said,walking away.

* * *

 **Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! that's the first part of the battle! I hope you don't mind me using Belle and Bella interchangeably! And sorry about Misspelling Emerelda's name! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Happily Ever After

Ruby/Aqua used her powers to lift Pearl from her hands and made a portal,She then put her in it.

The Portal Closed,She then flew down to the tan-skinned boy.

'You need some help Diego?" She asked.

'N'ah,I got it covered sis," He replied,confidendently.

One look at Esmerelda,And she reverted back to her fairy form,She gasped and rushed to her,She pat her cheeks.

'Esy? You okay?" She asked as Esmerelda groaned.

'Yeah,I'm alright,Don't worry so much Princess," Esmerelda chuckled.

'Aww,You two are adorable!" Diego half-joked.

Ruby and Esmerelda gave him comically irritated looks.

'I'll give you two sometime to yourselves," Diego said,going back inside.

'Uh,You were amazing out there," Esmerelda complimented.

'Th-Thanks,And you were,pretty Brave," Ruby replied.

They looked into eachother's eyes…

'Uh,You wanna take care of this other witch and go back in?" Esmerelda asked.

'You read my mind," Ruby replied,happily.

Ruby helped Esmerelda up and walked to Melinoe.

'Melinoe," Ruby started as her hands glowed white.

'Don't come back," Esmerelda finished as Ruby magically forced her through one last portal.

Ruby then went back in with Esmerelda…

With Emma and Deigo…

'You Okay, Senorita?" He asked.

'Yeah, I'm okay, Thanks for caring," Emma replied,blushing.

'Why wouldn't I? You ready to dance?" He asked her.

'Uh,Yeah, I gu-ah!" Emma replied.

She felt her face warm up as he swept her off her feet and sped to the dancefloor.

With Ruby and Esmerelda…

Esmerelda extended her hand.

'Would you like to continue this dance m'lady?" Esmerelda asked.

'Of Course,My Love," Ruby accepted.


End file.
